Sunny Flare
Sunny Flare is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Description in Friendship Games Sunny Flare appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a student of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadowbolts. She first appears outside the bus to Canterlot High School with Sour Sweet and Fleur Dis Lee. When Twilight Sparkle inadvertently cuts to the front of the bus line, Sunny Flare looks at her with silent contempt, and when the bus arrives, Twilight accidentally knocks her over, making her even more annoyed. During Canterlot High's welcome party for Crystal Prep, she briefly confronts Sunset Shimmer and the other Wondercolts, condescendingly calling Fluttershy "dearie" at one point. In the Friendship Games' Academic Decathlon, Sunny Flare is partnered with Sour Sweet in the woodshop event, and she is eliminated from the spelling bee contest for misspelling "rhombus." She and Lemon Zest take part in the speed-skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, but they lose to Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Before the Games' final event, Sunny Flare and her team join Principal Cinch in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic contained in her amulet, intending to use it against Canterlot High. They all watch in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into Midnight Sparkle, and Sunny Flare is the first to notice Cinch attempt to flee. As Midnight tears open multiple rifts into Equestria, Sunny Flare saves Fluttershy from falling through one. After Twilight returns to normal, Sunny Flare and her team turn on Cinch for causing Twilight's transformation, and they celebrate their shared victory with the Wondercolts. Trivia *Her counterpart is Rarity. Personality Sunny Flare is a cute girl who portrayed as being the most poised of her teammates, sharing some of Rarity's elegant and self-confident mannerisms, but with a more arrogant, rude, and aloof demeanor. She also shares her school's competitive streak, poor sportsmanship, and willingness to manipulate others to achieve their goals. Later on, she reveals a more conscionable side to herself when she accosts Principal Cinch for running away after her actions put both schools in danger, and later when she joins her team in rescuing Canterlot High's students. Quotes :Seriously?" :— To Sci-Twi, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice." :— To Fluttershy, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"Hey! Where are ''you going?!" :— To Principal Cinch, ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"Hi, I'm Sunny Flare, and I always play fair. Let's go!" :— Equestria Girls app :"For a long time, we've told her that she was no good at friendship, but that's not true. We weren't. We were terrible at friendship. She's the one who knows how to reach out and be brave and friendly. It's like she's a princess of friendship." :— Referring to Sci-Twi, Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise :"Absolutely, Sour Sweet. Sci-Twi On the other hand, you could try waiting in line like everyone else." :— Friendship Games novelization Gallery Images Sunny Flare School Spirit box art ID.png|Sunny Flare School Spirit Sunny Flare Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sunny Flare Sporty Style Sunny.png Auwondercolts.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Sunny Flare Dance Magic.jpg|Sunny Flare in Dance Magic. Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png The_Shadowbolts_listen_to_Rarity's_idea_EGS1.png Sunny_Flare,_Rarity,_Sour_Sweet_and_Twilight_on_dance_floor_EGS1.png Shadowbolts posing as a group EGS1.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Sunny Flare it'll just look like you copied us EGS1.png Sunny Flare by the time you submit yours EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing together EGS1.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Lemon,_Rarity,_Fluttershy,_and_Sunny_looking_confident_EG3.png Dance_Magic_video_on_TV_monitor_EGS1.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes